Another night
by AnsleyL
Summary: Soul comes home late and can't remember which bedroom is his, and which one is Makas.


**First Soul Eater Oneshot but about time for my long since obsession with it and the pairing Maka and Soul.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater because if I did it would be all about maka and soul making out :)**

Maka stepped outside of her bathroom, finished brushing her teeth and ready for some study time, when the phone rang. She quickly went over to the cordless phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Maka asked.

"Maka, it's me," Soul responded on the other end. "Me, Blackstar, and Kid, are doing something tonight so ill be home late.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow. Be safe."

"Ofcourse." She put the phone back and went to her room, studying went late and by 11:30 Soul still wasn't home and Maka was still awake. Knowing he had told her it would be late she decided to go to sleep and try not to worry about him. After having a solid two hours and a half of sleep, she woke up from a body crawling into bed with her. She screamed until she realized it was Soul.

"What are you doing, why aren't you in your own room?" Maka asked pushing the covers back to reveal a confused Soul at the foot of her bed.

"I thought I was." He looked around. "Oh, Maka I don't think I can make it to my room." He hunched into fetal position face down in one of her pillows.

"Soul, are you okay?" As her face neared his she smelt the reason for his behavior. "Alcohol, Soul! Your only seventeen, you've got four years till that's legal, and you walked home! What if you were caught?"

"Maka, please be quiet." Soul muttered trying to get comfortable.

"If you can't handle the consequence then you really shouldn't be drinking." Maka smirked. "Here." She got up and fixed her covers as well as set the pillow straight for him. She laid back down, ready to go to sleep thinking he had already dozed off.

"Mmm, Maka." He whispered. She turned to him about to ask him if he needed something rather herolled over her, hugging her around the waist. She squeaked from his sudden movement and mentally panicked as she watched the drool that slowly formed outside his mouth and threatened to drip onto her pajama shirt. She looked at her table where her tissues were and tried to reach for them. She even managed to move Soul with her as she tried to get them. She looked back at his slobber which was even closer now. She threw her hand for the tissue hoping the sudden momentum would get her what she wanted. However, it just ended with her falling of the bed on top of Soul, and freezing cold since her cover didn't follow her.

The boy underneath her eyes opened and smiled an accusing smile. "Maka, how bold, to get me when I'm drunk." He slurred his words but they had no affect on his point of view of the situation.

"No, Soul, actually," Maka began to explain but wasn't fast enough as Soul switched their positions.

"I'm the guy. Wouldn't be cool if I were lazy about this." Maka panicked.

"About what?" What did he think was going on? She desperately wanted to know but more than that she wanted that drool that continued to manifest on his mouth to stop and to be out of this situation she was in.

"Soul can you move your hands, their kind of pinning me down here." She smiled trying not to confuse him.

"Oh so you like to be the man in the relationship. I'm surprised I always thought you would…" Then he leaned toward her, cutting their distance very short "Want me to take control of you." He finished kissing her, rather messily and not hesitating on trying to stick his tongue down her throat.

"Whoa." She reacted on impact trying to control his sudden hormonal actions as his hands moved away from her wrists and to her back and stomach, trying to feel around. Although she didn't have too much to worry about since a minute after making out and not breathing knocked him out quite fast.

Maka stayed still, out of fear of waking him up again and decided that his body heat was enough of a cover before letting the sleep that had threatened to take her earlier, finally have control.

She woke up when Soul was trying to get off of her.

"Are you sober now?" Maka whispered rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He leaned down and helped her up. "Um, thanks for letting me sleep here."

It was obvious he was a bit confused as to why they were on the floor. "I'll explain later." Maka said then crawled back into her bed. "But right now I need sleep."

"Me to." HE said then jumping on the other side of her bed next to the window.

"Please, let me sleep." Maka groaned pulling the cover over her face.

"I promise I won't hug you, or take control and kiss you again." He smiled patting her back.

"Y-you remember that?" Maka's face turned red.

"Yeah. Thanks Maka, I'll be sure that next time I get drunk I'll forget which room is mine. Then we can kiss again." He poked her teasingly.

"Rather badly." She mumbled under breath.

"I can do better." Soul said convincingly.

"Mhmm." Maka said unconvinced.

"Fine, then you force me to do this." He turned Maka on her back and despite her sudden shock she managed to get into the kiss Soul had planted on her. He kept it small, not invading her mouth with his tongue like he did that night. He leaned up on his elbows, still very close to her and smiled. "Better?"

She turned away embarrassed turning a bright shade of pink and nodded her head.


End file.
